Won't You Apologize to Me, For Being a Tease
by Chibi-chan2468
Summary: Lame title I know.   But basically what happens is Shun writes this in his diary and Dan finds it.  Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Diary

Chibi-chan: sorry for such a short chapter, I wrote it in like 5 minutes, just wanted to post something.

Shun: Quality of quantity Chibi

Dan: What he said

Chibi-chan: STFU

Kichi: Such language! *gasp*

Chibi-chan: Quit it.

Kichi: Chibi-chan2468 owns nothing, can't even afford a pack of gum

Chibi-chan: -_-

Won't You Apologize to Me for, Being Such a Tease

Chapter 1: Diary

**Shun's P.O.V.**

_Horrible day I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I went over to Dan's house, you know the cute one, to help him arrange his deck you know what happened he was changing when I walked in. You think he would be embarrassed but he just told me to sit down and I just waited outside, I can't believe I did that and my face totally lit up like a Christmas tree._

_We were organizing what would work with Drago's new upgrades and he barely paid any attention, and you won't believe what I did I kept staring at him. I am a pervert my eyes kept going lower and lower until they were at his waistband. He must have noticed and you know what that dumbass said, "Do you think card isn't right for him or something" and I said yes I swear I have the worst taste in men. The worst part is that it was that dimwit's best card._

_Mrs. Kuso told me to bring up the cookies that she just baked, they smelled so damn good I didn't notice a certain person behind me. Stupid Dan jumped on my back and started attacking the cookies, and stupid me that it was a burglar and I screamed like a girl then elbowed him in the face. I turned around I realized it was Dan, and he was knocked unconscious. It was a good thing he didn't remember, I just told him he saw a poster of Halle Berry and fainted and got a nose bleed. Dimwit._

_I didn't cause Dan any brain damage after that s, like it would matter he's already brain dead. I was what I said a horrible day. That's not where it ended tough._

_I wish he would just stay out of my space even though I don't mean it it makes me feel like I'm gonna explode. I just wanna pull him down and have my way with him, like I said perverted, but it's not my fault though he can't stay out of people's space. He's always touching me he always strokes my arm for some reason, like I'm a dog and his thumb ever so carefully moves up my sleeve and caresses my shoulder with gentle circles…DAMN! Off topic again and he always finds a reason to be in my space and what is his fascination with my hair, it's not that long._

_I swear he sees what he's doing to me and just continues to annoy me, He's such a tease you agree right Diary. I wish he would kiss me and APOLOGIZE for being such a damn tease._

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Shun kept writing in that journal all the time he was here, I hope that I'm not that boring, and he left it here you'd think if it was that important to ignore me. I if it's for taking notes, or he could draw in it, the mystery just makes him even hotter. Every one in his family knew about his preference for men and never bothered him for it, probably because most of our family cut ties with us a long time ago.

Dan opened the book and started to read, what he saw next terrified the shit out of him.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Shit" Shun said opening his backpack and realizing his notebook wasn't there "Ugh, DAMMIIIITTTT" he yelled attracting the attention of nearby mothers at the park he was walking through. 'He probably already opened it' Shun thought as he raced back to the Kuso household with his teeth gritted and tears streaming down his face. He rang the doorbell for what seemed like ages, when Mrs. Kuso finally opened the door he pushed past her struggling to breathe as he pounded up the stairs to Dan's room.

"Well boys will be boys, he probably just forgot something." Mrs. Kuso smiled and went on doing laundry.

Shun nearly ripped the door off it's hinges, and was terrified to see that his love was reading the cursed book. Dan looked up with eyes glassed over with an unknown emotion.

"Shun…"


	2. Chapter II

**Chibi-chan: **Happy Whatever-Day-It-Is-Day

**Kitchi:** *grunt*

**Kyle:** Aww don't be so sour even though she forgot you birthday *kiss*

**Kitchi: **Get your _mouth_ away from me.

**Lee:** Ugh, could you not do that

**Luna:** AGAIN, Again, Again!

**Panda: Calm _down_**

**Chibi-chan: **Oooohhh, So it's your birthday! wink wink, nudge nudge.

**Kitchi:** Thank you *sigh*… wait what do mean by-

**Kyle: ***kiss*

**Chibi-chan:** Yes I don't exactly know how to use the word cliché

**Panda:** Feel free to comment below

**Luna:** Click it! _CLICK IT!_

**Lee: **You guys are idiots.

**Sorry for the long wait, HERE'S TO NOT FAILING ALGEBRA I. This one's for you fanfictioners! X3**

**Chapter II:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bakugan Runo would disappear. You know the drill.**

"Shun…" tears threatened to fall as Shun stared at the scene before him. His stomach turned as he took in the situation in front of him Dan was holding _his_ diary; with the lock was dangling off the side. Shun breathed out slowly trying to keep his composure, why did all the perfect things in his life have to break. The younger boy just sat with his eyes glued to Shun, he swallowed hoping he could still leave with his pride still intact. Shun slowly walked up to Dan and seized the notebook from him as Dan sat still watching through dull eyes.

"Don't go through other people's stuff!" Shun rasped out and stalked away.

Dan lowered his head as he emitted a slightly chocked laugh, a solitary tear finding its way down his cheek.

Shun walked slowly down the sidewalk as he tried to clear his thoughts on the long walk to his house. He sobbed silently a the cold air surrounded him, the life that he had tried to piece back together after his mother died had shattered after one mistake. He sat on the sidewalk and put his face in his hands shaking in silent sobs.

Dan twisted book the lock on the book until the hinges came out of the cover, he looked at the pre-typed _Dear Diary_ title and flushed he wondered if it was really right to look in someone's diary. The curiosity outweighed the risks, Dan thought only girls owned diary so he wondered what Shun would write about, 'yes I know how clichéd that sounded' with the long hair and all but Shun wasn't a daisy-boy. He skipped a couple pages and stopped at a random date,

September 28th

_Dear Diary,_

_I snuck away from training today so I could write in you so you better hope this rain won't soak you by the way I'm on a tree limb right now, because I love you. Fail! That jerk-off called today and insulted me over the phone I tried to give him some construction criticism and he takes it in a whole other way can you believe him. This is the 28th day that he has called me, in a row, he said he would keep his promise but I didn't expect him to take it seriously. It's not like a don't want him to call, he keeps me from being in training too long, but it's not like he has anything worthwhile to say. I don't know diary do you think jerk-off will get some common sense soon?_

Dan frowned and grimaced at the book and took in the fact that Shun thinks he's a jerk-off.

September 30th

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been officially been 30 days since mom died and Dan made that promise to me, the one where he promises to be a friend to me no matter what and call me every day to help me through whatever. I still don't think he'll keep that promise but he called again today, no I didn't argue with him, we just talked and it was nice. It made me feel for lack of a better word nice but that's how I know it's not supposed to last long. Everything that is nice in my life always is taken away; I guess I'm just not meant for happiness. The only thing I think that won't run away is you diary, you're my only friend._

Dan stared at the pages where his closest friend thought he would just throw him away like a broken toy. The thought of it made him cringe since it was his own beloved that had written something so heartbreaking.

November 12th

_Dear Diary,_

_Grandfather is agitated again and since I haven't done my chores he has locked me in here with you the phone hasn't gone off today so it's safe to assume he forgot. Somehow I'm sad it's not like he's obligated to call since promises are that worthless these days but I don't know. The feeling of emptiness has crept in again I can't believe it I just wanted to matter a little longer Diary…_

_Diary he just called just now, right on cue, I can't believe I'm getting worked up over this little **thing**. And now need to wipe you off now that that idiot made me tear up and get you all wet Diary, stupid boy._

November 30th

_Dear Diary,_

_You still have water stains thanks to that stupid boy. Diary this may sound weird but I can't get angry at him anymore, he might be late and sloppy but he hasn't let me down yet. I'm staring at my phone diary is this normal that I'm actually looking forward to talking to that dimwit? Diary Skyress is evil she's teasing me about my temporary insanity and she SINGING THAT DAMN SONG NOW! I am going to kill her, bye Diary._

Dan smiled and thought about a little while back whenever Skyress started to talk Shun closed her and tied her with his hair tie to keep her in ball form. He looked nice with his hair down.

December 12th

_Dear Diary,_

_Um… where to start I haven't written in you in a while, well Skyress stopped being evil and I visited Dan yesterday. Marucho and Runo were there with us because it was my birthday and when I look back at it shoveling mouthfuls of cake into my mouth isn't very attractive. But the party was fun and I dunno Dan looked good? Ha! Fail diary it's just that his hair is glowier and cuter than usual and his eyes sparkle and his outfits coordinate perfectly with it. If you were there diary and you had eyes they would be following him too. Alice punched me in the stomach for not looking at her for a while and I didn't even register the pain isn't that funny. Well training starts right now diary goodbye._

December 24th

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost as if my body is acting on its own. Diary I did something horribly strange and out of character today I don't think he noticed though. Yes Diary it's him notoriously taking up all the space inside you. It was nothing major though I guess that's what friend's do right, tell me I'm right diary or else my brain will explode under the weight of earth shattering events that happened right before I closed and locked the door to my house. I just leaned foreward and did it and he did it back Diary why does my heart feel like it's going to explode. I know I'm leading you in circles diary but I have to keep this a secret between us, good. After he turned to walk away after saying goodbye I leaned foreward and wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck and closed his eyes. We just stood there until I was sure my face was hot enough that Dan could feel it then I ran away, I suck I know Diary. My heart is beating so fast, thanks Diary until next time._

December 26th

_Dear Diary,_

_**Yesterday was Christmas it was sickening seeing all the stupid couples making out in the** **stupid street at least it wasn't that useless a holiday today. **I saw the infamous…Dan! I'm satisfied with that dramatic pause Diary were you? Lovely lovely l-o-v-e love love love love DAN and I finally found a present for him and all his loveliness… three words. But alas Diary I'm just shy not really but I'm fine with just being someone Dan relies on like I rely on him._

Dan smiled uncontrollably he could have deduced that Shun constantly had him on his mind all the time, but this was different he _**thought**_ about him. Shun liked him he felt invincible and he tingled all over. He dropped the book in a fit of glee and kicked it across the room dancing and shrieking.

"Shit…" Dan rushed over to pick the book and looked at a page he hadn't read yet.

July 16th

_Dear Diary,_

_Horrible day I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I went over to Dan's house, you know the cute one, to help him arrange his deck you know what happened he was changing when I walked in. You think he would be embarrassed but he just told me to sit down and I just waited outside, I can't believe I did that and my face totally lit up like a Christmas tree._

_We were organizing what would work with Drago's new upgrades and he barely paid any attention, and you won't believe what I did I kept staring at him. I am a pervert my eyes kept going lower and lower until they were at his waistband. He must have noticed and you know what that dumbass said, "Do you think card isn't right for him or something" and I said yes I swear I have the worst taste in men. The worst part is that it was that dimwit's best card._

_Mrs. Kuso told me to bring up the cookies that she just baked, they smelled so damn good I didn't notice a certain person behind me. Stupid Dan jumped on my back and started attacking the cookies, and stupid me that it was a burglar and I screamed like a girl then elbowed him in the face. I turned around I realized it was Dan, and he was knocked unconscious. It was a good thing he didn't remember, I just told him he saw a poster of Halle Berry and fainted and got a nose bleed. Dimwit._

_I didn't cause Dan any brain damage after that s, like it would matter he's already brain dead. I was what I said a horrible day. That's not where it ended tough._

_I wish he would just stay out of my space even though I don't mean it it makes me feel like I'm gonna explode. I just wanna pull him down and have my way with him, like I said perverted, but it's not my fault though he can't stay out of people's space. He's always touching me he always strokes my arm for some reason, like I'm a dog and his thumb ever so carefully moves up my sleeve and caresses my shoulder with gentle circles…DAMN! Off topic again and he always finds a reason to be in my space and what is his fascination with my hair, it's not that long._

_I swear he sees what he's doing to me and just continues to annoy me, He's such a tease you agree right Diary. I wish he would kiss me and APOLOGIZE for being such a damn tease._

Dan head snapped up as the door was thrown open and the last words of the book were read. The world went silent Shun stood still and in a blur took the book and left. A tear of happiness slowly ran down his cheek as he realized how perfect everything would be if he went after him.

Shun got up from his perch and looked behind him to see if anyone was coming 'I guess it was just wishful thinking'. He pushed on and tears still streamed down his already puffy face, his rueful smile lightened his gloomy face. Shun wiped his face and started to walk across and was pulled back as a silver truck whizzed past inches from his face. Shun relaxed into the embrace as his breathing steadied finally remembering that it was a stranger and whipped around.

"Look before you cross" Dan's face was so face Shun couldn't bare it, he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the other boy's face.

"Dan I-" He was silenced by Dan's lips on his eyes snapped open but slowly gave in and wrapped his arms around the boy. They stood there for a while feeling people's piercing stares Dan was first to pull away and smiled at the older boy panting with his tongue out.

"What never kissed before?" Dan asked cheekily. Shun looked away his usually pale cheeks sporting bright blooms of red, Dan titled his head and leaned in for another kiss.

"So what were those three words you wanted to give me for Christmas?

"Shut up." Shun mumbled against Dan's lips.

_**Fin~**_


End file.
